finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guest
(bottom portrait) marked as a guest member of the player's team in Final Fantasy XII.]] Guests or temporary playable characters are temporary party members in the ''Final Fantasy'' series who typically join and leave the party during set points. Guests do not always take up space in the player's party, though they might appear in menus. If the game only allows for three party members in battle, a guest can be a fourth fighter, and sometimes outside of the player's control. Their abilities and equipment usually cannot be customized. Appearances Final Fantasy II Minwu, Josef, Ricard, Leila and Gordon join the party for story-specific quests before leaving for a variety of reasons. In the "Soul of Rebirth" side story in the Dawn of Souls and subsequent versions, Minwu, Josef, and Ricard are normal playable characters. The player may freely change their equipment and spells, but they join with preset abilities in a few key areas. Final Fantasy III Guests are not treated as regular party members. In the 3D remakes' battles they appear at random to fire off a random attack from their set list of moves. The rest of the time they will not appear and do not have HP or other stats that enemies can attack. If the active party is defeated, the game ends in a Game Over with or without the guests being still alive. Outside of battle, they can be spoken to with , the only method the player has to interact with them. Guest characters include: * Sara * Cid * Desch * Aria * Alus * Doga * Unei Final Fantasy IV Edward, Palom, Porom, Tellah, Cid, Yang, and Fusoya join the party for a short time. In the Advance and The Complete Collection versions, the player may include these characters in the party at will, excluding Tellah and Fusoya. Guests can have their equipment changed freely, and Palom and Porom can continue learning the rest of their magic spells. In addition, Golbez is briefly playable in a flashback in the DS version. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Rosa, Yang, Monk A, Monk B, Cid, and Rydia? join the party briefly. It is advised to remove their equipment and use them for the current characters who will stay until the end of the game. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Guests usually have few Band abilities, and those who know magic usually join knowing all the spells they will ever learn. List of guest characters: * Biggs * Wedge * Black Mage * White Mage * Monk A, Monk B, and Monk C * Elder of Mysidia * Guard A, Guard B, and Guard C * Fusoya * Kain? Final Fantasy V Galuf can be considered temporarily playable, as Krile will inherit his abilities and job experiences after the events in the Great Forest of Moore. Final Fantasy VI This was the first game to truly define a "guest character". Guests' equipment is preset and cannot be modified and they have no Desperation Attack, cannot equip magicite nor earn Magic AP, and they do not have chocobo riding sprites. Maduin is controllable during a flashback sequence, but there are no battles at this time and the player cannot open the menu to check equipment or abilities; all they can do while in control of Maduin is walk around and talk to other characters. List of guest characters: * Biggs * Wedge * Leo * ?????? * Banon * Molulu * Moghan * Moguel * Mogsy * Mugmug * Mogwin * Cosmog * Moglin * Mogret * Moggie Final Fantasy VII For a short while Sephiroth joins the player's party during Cloud's telling of the Nibelheim Incident. His equipment is set, he has no Limit Break, and he acts on his own and cannot be given commands. He is invincible and cannot take damage. Aeris is playable through Part I, but is not considered a guest. She could, however, be considered temporarily playable. When Aeris leaves the party she relinquishes the Materia and accessory she had equipped, but keeps the weapon and armor she had on. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Cait Sith makes an appearance to assist Vincent in Mako Reactor 0. Final Fantasy VIII Guests' junctions and spell lists may be changed, and they have Limit Breaks. The following characters temporarily join the party at different points in the game: * Seifer Almasy * Edea Kramer * Laguna Loire * Kiros Seagill * Ward Zabac When playing as Laguna, the player doesn't accumulate steps (used to determining draw point fill times, SeeD salary intervals, and the rate Rinoa learns Combine skills). Laguna's party effectively acts as doubles for the player's regular party, sharing their junctions. Edea and Seifer still have default compatibility values with all Guardian Forces, even if not all summons are available when they join the party. Seifer's Magic stocks are given to Selphie when he leaves. When Edea leaves, the game attempts to give her magic to the other party members spell by spell, but if all the other characters already have 100 of the spell/have 32 other spells, her Magic stock is lost. A Moomba briefly joins Zell during the D-District Prison section. It appears only in the field and it does not take part in battle. After talking to her aboard the Lunar Base, Ellone will briefly follow the player around. However, she is not considered a party member and she cannot be interacted with. Final Fantasy IX The following characters temporarily join the party at different points. Their equipment can be removed or changed, but they cannot learn or equip abilities, and they cannot enter Trance. * Marcus * Blank * Cinna * Beatrix Each temporary character (except Beatrix) shares a character slot with permanent characters: Marcus shares his slot with Eiko, Blank with Amarant and Cinna with Quina. Marcus's stats carry over to Eiko, but his levels don't (known as Marcus/Eiko stat bug); however Blank/Cinna levels carry over to Amarant/Quina, but their stats don't. Regent Cid briefly becomes the player character during the events at Desert Palace. Much like Maduin in Final Fantasy VI, he does not participate in battles. Final Fantasy X The following characters temporarily join the party at different points in the game: * ???? (later joins as a full party member) * Seymour Guado ???? temporarily joins Tidus in the Submerged Ruins section from the battle against Klikk until the one against Tros, before eventually joining as a full party member later on under her real name. Seymour participates in the second battle against Sinspawn Gui and leaves the party immediately afterwards. The player cannot view his equipment and cannot change it in battle, but he is directly controllable and has an Overdrive. Seymour will earn AP and gain Sphere Levels, but as he is never controllable again, the player never gets the chance to spend them, and he never appears on the Sphere Grid. Additionally, Auron fights alongside Tidus for the Zanarkand section at the beginning of the story. He is then available as a full party member later on. Final Fantasy XI For specific story battles some characters assist player characters in battle, and often must be kept alive for the battles to be successful. * Trion * Volker * Ajido-Marujido * Prishe * Selh'teus * Karababa * Naja Salaheem * Lilisette * Arciela * Iroha Additionally, computer-controlled characters often play a major part in content like Besieged and Campaign. Players may also unlock access to versions of established characters as NPC party members through the Trust Magic system—these characters function independently, although some may respond through player actions, for example, to open or close a skillchain. Final Fantasy XII Guests appear as a fourth party member on the field and are flagged as guests in the menu. Their equipment, licenses, and gambits (original version) are outside the player's control, but ally-oriented gambits will apply to them when available. They do not have Quickenings. When a guest is in the party, they take their share of EXP but in the original version don't level up. If the player party dies it is a Game Over even if the guest survives. In the original version, guests are AI-controlled and items used by them are infinite and not taken from the player's inventory. Guests typically have unique weapons. In the Zodiac versions, guests' gambits can be changed, they level up and the player can control them on the field, but their equipment cannot be changed and they cannot be put to reserve. The guests' skillset is also somewhat modified compared to the original, e.g. Larsa has learned Cura to restore allies' HP so he won't deplete the player's inventory by continuously using Potions. Guest characters include: * Amalia (later joins as a full party member under real name, Ashe) * Basch (later joins as a full party member) * Lamont (returns later as guest under real name, Larsa) * Vossler * Larsa * Reddas Reks is only controllable during the prologue, classing him a temporary playable character. There are other characters who will fight on the player's side, but do not appear in the party menu and act independently of the player's forces. For example, Basch and other ally soldiers fight alongside Reks in the prologue. Sometimes these "allies" appear randomly, like the Garif Adventurers who appear in the field and will fight monsters alongside the party and will not harm them as long as the player does not provoke them. Additionally, members of Clan Centurio that join the party to fight a Mark behave in this manner. When an ally NPC gives the killing blow to an enemy, the player does not get EXP or LP. Support characters include: * Basch alongside Reks at Nalbina Fortress. * Dalmascan Soldiers alongside Reks at Nalbina Fortress. * Amalia in Garamsythe Waterway. * Larsa during a battle on [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]]. * Gabranth during a battle on [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]]. * Bansat when fighting Gil Snapper. * Monid when fighting Trickster and Belito. * Krjn when fighting Carrot. * Viera Wayfarer when fighting Vyraal. * Insecure Seeq when fighting Overlord. * War-chief Supinelu when fighting Catoblepas. * Rabanastre Watch who occasionally appears at the Yarding Labyrinth and Galtea Downs. * Bangaa Hunter who occasionally appears at the Giza South Bank. * Garif Hunter who occasionally appears at the Starfall Field and Ozmone Plain. * Garif Warrior who appears at Ozmone Plain. * Seeq Fisher who occasionally appears at Phon Coast. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Guest characters are designated by a gold HP bar. They may fight on the party's side, but don't have access to Summoning Gates and Esper Troupes. Many missions involve defending a guest character. Guest characters include: * Giza Rabbits in Mission 04: The Coveted Derelict. * Llyud (later joins the party as a player character) and Ansei in Mission 07: The Winged. * Aegyl in Mission 11: Savagery. * Rikken, Elza, and Raz in Mission 16: Pirates in Peril!, Mission 17: Pirates and Parrot in Peril!, Mission 18: Unrelenting Nemesis, and Mission 19: Filo in a Bind. * Velis in Mission 21: The Man in the Jungle and Mission 23: Object of Desire. * Penelo (who later returns as a player character) in Mission 24: The Dance. * Fran (who later returns as a player character) in Mission 27: At Fran's Side. * Dalmascan Soldiers and White Hares in Mission 35: The Secluded. * Ba'Gamnan (as a temporarily playable character from the end of Mission 09: Reinforcements to when the party arrives at the Muruc Cahuac Skysea in Chapter 4). Final Fantasy XIII Two members of NORA assist Snow Villiers during the first chapter in the Hanging Edge. Their status, abilities, and inventory cannot be viewed, and they have an unknown amount of HP. Thus, they can't fall to 0 HP and die, either. * Gadot * Lebreau - she can use Potions. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning is temporarily playable at the start of the game as she fights Caius Ballad. She is playable again in Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess DLC episode. Snow accompanies Serah and Noel in the Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF after they save him from a mass-merging of flan. He is uncontrollable and acts of his own accord, and he cannot be knocked out as he has no health bar. Sazh is playable in Sazh's Story: Heads or Tails? DLC episode. However, there are no fights during the episode, and his stats when viewed in the menu all show as ????. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII There are two AI-controlled guest party members. Neither of them can be KO'd in battle. * Fang fights alongside Lightning in the Dead Dunes after Lightning meets her in Ruffian, and until the two defeat Grendel (or Parandus, after Day 7). On the Final Day, Fang briefly rejoins Lightning inside the Luxerion Cathedral. * The Angel of Valhalla aids Lightning in battle in the Wildlands after being nursed back to health. Final Fantasy XIV 1.0 During certain quests, NPCs could join the player's party and worked like having another player join (even counting towards light and full party stat bonuses and max party size). Their current HP number was displayed as "???" and could only be guessed by observing their life bar, their actions were based on specific behaviors depending on the quest, and they couldn't be ousted from the party, and neither could it be disbanded. They could be targeted normally by any ability that could be used on other players. If a guest character was KO'd in battle, the related quest battle was usually failed and had to be repeated, but some exceptions existed. Guest characters included: * Yda Hext * Papalymo Totolymo * Thancred Waters * Y'shtola Rhul * The player's Path Companion Final Fantasy XIV Alphinaud Leveilleur, Y'shtola Rhul, and Hien Rijin are temporarily playable in the main scenario of Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Thancred Waters and Estinien Wyrmblood are temporarily playable in the main scenario of ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers''. Renda-Rae, Branden, Nyelbert, and Lamitt are temporarily playable during Shadowbringers' role questlines. Members of Adventurer Squadrons will join the Warrior of Light in Command Missions. They're not fully playable but the player can command them what to do. Guests appear during certain single-player instanced quests and FATEs, and rarely in other duties. They cannot be controlled, but can be damaged and healed. Many quests and FATEs will end in failure if important guest characters fall in battle. ;Guest characters: *269th Order Mendicant Da Za *2P *A-Ruhn-Senna *A-Towa-Cant *Aersthota Morningcalm *Akagi the Sound *Aldis, Sword of Nald *Alisaie *Alka Zolka the Slayer *Almet *Alpha *Alphinaud *Ardbert *Arenvald *Artoirel Ironbone *Arya *Asahi sas Brutus *Aymeric the Blue *Battleseeker Halga Tolga *Biggs *Branden *Brayflox Alltalks *Broenbhar Rocksplitter *Broken Mountain *Brother E-Sumi-Yan *Brother Joacin *Brother Nolanel *Captain Jacke *Celestaux the Keen *Cerigg *Chuchuto Brightstar *Cid *Cirina of the Laughing Reeds *Cocobani the Cold *Cocobezi the Contemplative *Cocoboha the Curt *Cocobusi the Cross *Cocobygo the Craven *Conrad Farsight *Constaint Splinterblade *Crystal Exarch *Curious Gorge *Cylva *Cymet *D'zentsa of the Endless Night *Deep Red X'rhun Tia *Dancing Wolf *Drillemont the Honest *Dorgono Blueblade *Dozol Meloc the Yea-sayer *Emmanellain the Lofty *Eschiva the Aetherial *Estinien Wyrmblood *Eudestand *Ezel II *Fordola Lupis *Foreseer K'lyhia *Foulques of the Mist *Fray *Fufulupa the Unbending *Gaius Baelsar *Galfrid the Gallant *Gatekeeper Alpa *Gatty Deepwood *Geissfryn Eveningcalm *Genbu *Giott the Aleforged *Glazrael Saltwind *Golden Eye Yuyuhase *Gosetsu Everfall *Grand Storm Marshal Salfyrsyn *Granson of the Mournful Blade *Gundobald the Resolute *Guydelot the Spent *Hamon Holyfist *Haurchefant of the Silver Fuller *Heustienne Truethrust *Hien *Hourlinet the Devout *Ilberd of the Dull Blade *Indomitable M'zhet Tia *Invisible Adder Tahla Molkoh *Iroha *J'olhmynn of Earth and Wind *Jannequinard the Succedent *Jehantel the Godsbow *Jenlyns Straightblade *Joye of Nine Faces *Kabuto Ironshell *Kan-E-Senna *Karasu Redbeak *Krile *Kuplo Kopo *Kyokuho of Wind and Water *Lalai Darkeyes *Lamitt *Landanel the Unafraid *Leveva Heavensreader *Lightning *Lostkin Kazagg Chah *Lucia the Radiant *Lue-Reeq of the Gilded Bow *Lyna *Lyse *M'naago of the Crooked Fletching *M'rahz Nuhn *Magnai the Older *Makoto the True *Makura Raykeep *Maxima the Neoteric *Midgardsormr *Mirraudont the Madder *Mogta Mogsong *The Mongrel *Muscadain of the Red Eye *Musosai *Mylla Swordsong *Nero *Noctis *Nyelbert *Oboro Moonrise *O'tchakha of the Endless Day *Owyne *Papalymo *Papashan *Perimu Haurimu Underfoot *Pipin of the Steel Heart *Princess Yuki *Quimperain Evertrue *Raubahn *Raya-O-Senna *Renda-Rae *Rielle the Voiceless *Rostnsthal the Reborn *Rurukuta Tornstar *Ryne *Ryssfloh *Sadu Heavensflame *Sarisha *Serpent Captain Sanson Smythe *Setoto *Shatotto *Shikitahe Shellspinner *Sidurgu of the Obsidian Heart *Silvairre the Virtuous *Sister Wulfiue *Solkwyb the Enlightened *Solkzagyl the Loyal *Stark Woad *Stephanivien Brightsun *Storm Captain Ghimthota Sthalmoenwynn *Storm Private C'nangho Enah *Surito Carito the Strategist *Sylphie Sweetwind *Symme *Tansui the Foxed *Tataru *Taynor *Thancred *Thubyrgeim the Transpicious *Tsubame Sunrise *Tyr Beq *Uimet *Unukalhai *Urianger *V'kebbe the Stray *Vedrfolnir *Wedge *Wheiskaet, Son of Saeskyf *Widargelt the Watcher *Wilred of the Falling Petal *Wiscar *Y'mhitra the Learned *Y'shtola *Yda *Yugiri Mistwalker *Zhai'a Nelhah the White Wind *Zukin Shellbreaker In addition to the above characters, several nameless guests from organizations such as the Grand Companies of Eorzea, the Temple Knights, the Brass Blades, and more will assist the player. In Shadowbringers, the player can opt to use Trust System when playing through certain dungeons, which allows them to take along a party of NPCs, instead of trying to find a party of regular players. Until the player completes the main scenario, all dungeons can only use specific NPCs, and they are always the minimum level for the dungeon. Once the main scenario is completed, any party member can be used in any compatible dungeon except Crystal Exarch and Lyna, who can no longer be used at all. In addition, all trust party members are reset to level 71, but will level up as they go through dungeons. Trust Party Members * Alphinaud Leveilleur * Alisaie Leveilleur * Crystal Exarch * Lyna * Thancred Waters * Minfilia/Ryne * Urianger Augurelt * Y'shtola Rhul Final Fantasy XV Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends team up with Cor Leonis, Iris Amicitia, and Aranea Highwind who have unique techniques and linked attacks, and while their equipment can be viewed, it cannot be changed. Guests cannot enter Danger state, making them essentially unkillable. Guests can still rescue others from Danger. Camping with a guest applies the food buffs to them as well, and the player may get unique camping scenes with these extra characters present. Cor is a guest in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus, though he doesn't partake in boss battles. In the main game, he is playable in Keycatrich but leaves as the party finds the Keycatrich Trench. He returns for the mission in Norduscaen Blockade. He returns a final time in a new boss battle against Cerberus in the Windows and Royal Editions if the player has done all sidequests in Chapter 14. It is not possible to camp with him in the party. Iris accompanies the party in Chapter 6 from Lestallum to Cape Caem. Unlike the other guests, she can sit in the Regalia, and has her own chocobo. She does not attack in battle apart from an occasional kick, using her technique and performing linked attacks with Noctis. She can occasionally heal the gang with her own potions. Aranea accompanies the party during Chapter 7, and afterward can appear randomly to assist the party during nighttime battles either against strong daemons or hunts. If the player rents a chocobo, riding it levels it up and it can begin to partake in battle somewhat, but it doesn't have its own HP and is not targeted by enemies. Although allies in the DLC episodes can be considered 'guests', in the sense that they join only temporarily, the distinction between guests and party members is negligible, as no party members can have their weapons or abilities changed via the menu. Cor appears as a guest in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus. Aranea appears as a guest in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto. Ravus Nox Fleuret appears as a guest in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis. In Royal Edition, the party can team up with the player Glaive from ''Final Fantasy XV: Comrades'' for a sidequest. In the ''Terra Wars'' collaboration Sarah from Terra Battle 2 joins Noctis as a guest. In the Adventurer from Another World quest, Y'jhimei assists the party as a healer, but she does not appear in the UI or the menu, and is untargetable by enemies. She doesn't partake in the boss battle. Ifrit joins as a guest in ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn''. In a way, Ardyn himself is also a guest, given that he is not playable outside of the episode. Guests' presence in the party can change the party dynamic. For example, Gladiolus tends to protect Iris when she is in the party, and Ignis tends to protect Aranea. At two points, the permanent playable characters are considered guests. At the beginning of Chapter 8, Gladiolus is considered a guest during the fight at the power plant—he is unnamed, cannot enter Danger state, and does not appear in the party menu, but otherwise acts like he always does. In Comrades, if the player opts to play offline, or fails to get a full party during the wait time, they are joined by random A.I. Kingsglaive members during missions. During several story missions, the player is assisted by a fixed party—Libertus Ostium, Elea and Miles. Finally, Cor and Aranea both assist the player once, but they do not officially join the party, and they cannot enter Danger state. Final Fantasy Tactics Guests act in menus the same as any other non-generic units, except that they do not take up the roster space. The player can customize them as much as normal units with jobs, abilities and equipment, but the player cannot decide when to use them. Guests only fight in specific story battles, and will not appear in random encounters. They are AI-controlled but will not be crystallized or turn into a treasure box after being KO'd for three turns, and thus cannot die permanently. If the battle objective requires the player to protect or rescue the particular guest, their KO will grant an instant Game Over. Most non-generic units fight in battles first as a guest before joining as a permanent party member. In rare cases during random encounters, a guest may replace an enemy unit and fight alongside the player party. These guests are usually generic monsters, and do not join the party after the battle ends. Guest characters include: * Agrias (later joins as a full party member) * Goffard * Ladd (later joins as a generic party member) * Alicia (later joins as a generic party member) * Lavian (later joins as a generic party member) * Delita * Argath * Boco (later joins as a monster party member) * Ovelia * Mustadio (later joins as a full party member) * Orran * Alma * Rapha (later joins as a full party member) * Meliadoul (later joins as a full party member) * Zalbaag * Beowulf (later joins as a full party member) * Reis (later joins as a full party member) * Cloud (later joins as a full Party Member) * Byblos (later joins as a monster party member) In The War of the Lions version, some plot-related characters who have joined as a full party member, will become guests again during the new event battles (their presence in the player's party is also the prerequisite to trigger these events). Usually after the fight (or scenario) has been completed, the player will be given the option to recruit him/her again. The port also adds two new guests, Luso and Balthier, who can be recruited into the party after the battles in which they appear as guests. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Guest characters include: * Montblanc (later joins as a full party member) * Ritz (later joins as a full party member after the main story) * Shara (later joins as a full party member after the main story) * Ezel (later joins as a full party member after the main story) * Babus (later joins as a full party member after the main story) * Auggie Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is a guest character.]] Guest characters include: * Cid (later joins as a full party member) * Adelle (later joins as a full party member) * Vaan (later joins as a full party member) * Penelo (later joins as a full party member) * Frimelda (later joins as a full party member) * Bowen * Tweigel * Loa * Veis * Kyrra * Popocho * Dayvis * Komodo Trader Final Fantasy Type-0 Other characters can be called in to assist in battle via the Support Personnel feature. Most of the supports are "shadow" versions of the player cadets, but there are three unique supports: * Kurasame * Tonberry * ??? There may also be allies and friendly units during missions who are not considered to be part of the player's party. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Kaeli, Tristam, Phoebe and Reuben join Benjamin twice during set points in the story. With the exception of Phoebe, who gives the player her original weapon and then uses a different one, guests have set spells and equipment and cannot gain levels. Between the time they leave and join later, their spells, equipment and level has grown stronger. Guests can be toggled from Auto or Manual from the Customize menu or by pressing . Unlike other guess, after Phoebe joins for the second time, she stays until the end. Final Fantasy Adventure The player has other characters help Sumo during his journey. Although, they are helpful, the player cannot control them. Guests don't gain levels, and they can't take damage. They have poor AI, resulting in them attacking randomly, rarely aiming at enemies. If the player Asks the current guest, they will perform their special ability. If a guest kills an enemy, its experience points will be added to Sumo. Temporary party members include: * Fuji * Mysterious Man * Watts * Bogard * Chocobo * Amanda * Lester * Marcie Final Fantasy Legend II Mr. S, Ki, Mask, Lynn, Hana, Taro, the lead character's Dad along with the goddess Isis, all join the party at various points with Lynn and Dad joining twice. With the exception of Mr. S, who is a Slime-type monster, and Isis herself, the guests are human. This includes Ki, whose magical powers are a result of MAGI, not mutant origin. To offset the game's item durability system, the player may give equipment to guests, but cannot retrieve it, nor may they take any of the guests' initial equipment. The player cannot give meat to Mr. S during his short period with the party, and thus cannot transform. Guest characters will not gain statistics in any fashion during their tenure. Pressing when the player has a temporary party member results in them giving a message. Final Fantasy Legend III At certain points a fifth character joins the party. They are at a sufficiently high level to make them powerful against the monsters and bosses the player will be facing. They do not gain EXP or level up, and they cannot undergo class changes. It is possible to give them equipment to fill out the empty slots, but (with one exception) the player cannot change or remove equipment once equipped. They cannot add or remove their magic spells either. Borgin stays with the party until the end Temporary party members include: * Myron * Lara * Dion * Faye * Borgin Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Guests function like temporary playable characters due to the main party splitting up for the first half of the story. Guest characters wear certain Crowns that will obtained much later by the main party. Guests' Crowns cannot be changed, but their inventory and equipment can be customized. Guests will take everything they have with them when they leave the party, so it is advisable to remove all items and unique equipment to not lose them. * Krinjh joins Brandt and Yunita in their search for the Moonlight Tower and Guera, and leaves after defeating the Sand Devil in Quicksand Castle. He wears the Spell Fencer crown in battle. * Torte, as a mouse, joins Aire in her search for the Animal Staff in the Great Tree Roots, and leaves after defeating Arboroc at the Great Tree with Aire and Brandt. He wears the Sage crown in battle. * Rekoteh joins Brandt and Jusqua in their quest to hatch the Dragon Egg in Invidia, and leaves after the party is ready to fly the Dragon to Spelvia. She wears the Dancer crown in battle. * Rolan joins Yunita and Aire in their quest to purge the darkness in Rolan's Soul, and leaves after defeating Geri and Freki, the source of said darkness. He wears the Hero crown in battle. Bravely Second: End Layer Janne and Nikolai join the party near the beginning. They are controllable, but their jobs and abilities cannot be changed, and they don't gain EXP. During the battle against Geist in Chapter 3, Altair takes over Tiz's body and fights in his place (although this only affects his Special and Bravely Second activation lines, but not his battle stats). Ringabel assists the party during the battle against Yōko by using Special Moves of the different weapon types, either dealing damage or fully healing the party. Final Fantasy Dimensions The player can exempt guest characters from taking part in battles, remove their equipment and distribute them to their own characters. By exempting guests players gain a 25% EXP boost when fighting monsters. List of guest characters: * Elgo * Barbara * Mysterious Old Man * Eduardo * Graham * Argy * Matoya * Gawain * Jinnai * The Mask * Sophia Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius As the game content is regularly updated with new quests, events and characters, temporary playable characters appear in Unit Intro quests and in Story events. Both are available for a limited time. They are fully awakened at max level, they are equipped with weapons, armor, accessories and ability Materia. They cannot summon espers. They take up the Friend Unit slot when selected. Unit Intro quests feature newly released characters that are important to the main story. They have a fully CG animated Limit Burst with Japanese voice acting. Story events feature scenario stages, where the story of the event plays out, and battle stages, where the player fights wave battles against enemies. Before every chapter of the story, the player may choose to have one of the characters featured in the event as a guest. it:Ospite Category:Battle elements Category:Characters